


Just A Girl

by anangelwithashotgun



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: 10K is smitten, F/M, Murphy is a downer, Reader is super badass, Whats new?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anangelwithashotgun/pseuds/anangelwithashotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set at the Oil Refinery (episode 2, season 1), You (reader) come in swinging (literally) at the oil slick zombies, 10K is in love and even downer Murphy thinks you're kind cool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Girl

**Author's Note:**

> The song "Just A Girl" by No Doubt totally inspired me to write this, so I recommend listening to it while reading this. In this one Doc & 10K are just out on the outskirts of the refinery killing zombies, just because. Also I suck at summaries, enjoy!

"Do you think we could hurry this up at all?" an all sarcastic Murphy chimed as Warren and Garnett are popping on the fuel pump.  
"No, but you could shut up." Warren snaps back and Garnett snickers under his breath. It's nothing new that Murphy is raining on everyone's parade. He may be man kinds only hope but you would think he could be at little more joyful about their grim situation. The loud music of Cassandras music box is ringing throughout the refinery as Addy and Mack rushed to meet up with the rest of the gang at the gasoline truck.  
"Man I'm so upset that I had to leave behind the bat.." Addy sighs and Mack lightly chuckles in the mist of putting his arm around her. "I'm sorry baby, we'll get ya another one."  
"well you did it for the good of the group." Garnett says "and for the good of me." Murphy chimes in. Addy rolled her eyes.  
A loud hissing sound begins to come from the vent that is attached to the side of the oil tank. "What is that?" Addy questions. "Oh she's gonna blow!" Garnett rushes "Get the hose out Warren!" "I'm trying! It's not coming out!" Warren yells back.  
Meanwhile....  
"One thousand sixty! Nice shot, kid!" Doc yells at 10K. 10K smirks, it's also nothing new. He's a fantastic shot, probably the best out of the group.  
As the top of the vent came exploding off, a ton of oil-covered zombies came pouring out. The clicking noise started up, "Oh no!" Addy gasped, "What if the bat is broken?"  
"Nah it can't be broken if I have it." You smirked, 'Hey that's mine!" Addy accused "Well watch this.." you trailed off, flipping the spiked baseball bat in your hand. You swung the bat over your head and the spiked collided with a zombie killing it instantly, but you weren't done yet. Using momentum you swung to the left and another spike collided with a zombie. The sound caused 10K and Doc to turn their heads. "Who's that?" Doc said as you tossed the bat to Addy and pulled out a knife, throwing it at a zombie. The knife went through a zombies head and stuck in the one behind it. It didn't kill the zombie so it started towards you. Not on 10K's watch, he pulled back on the slingshot, killing it. You threw 10K a shit-eating grin and he waved.  
"Doc?"  
"Yeah kid?"  
"I think I'm in love."  
"What?" Doc snickered, "Better go save your damsel then 10K."  
10K jumped from his previous post and rushed to where the others had finally gotten the hose of the gas truck. "Awesome shot!" You exclaimed, clapping whoever this kid was on the shoulder, "My name's (y/n)! What's yours?" you asked leaning down to pull you knife out of the dead zombies head.  
"10 thousand is my name" 10K managed to stutter out.  
"10 thousand? That's an awful odd name." you giggled "but it's cute." Doc went into a roaring fit of laughter with the others as 10K turned a bright shade of pink.


End file.
